


February 3rd

by umake_mefeel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umake_mefeel/pseuds/umake_mefeel
Summary: After the war, Naruto and Sasuke were no where to be found,only crude arm shaped blood stains. Sakura is heartbroken by the assumed death of her friends and Ino wants to comfort her. Naruto is stuck in the woods with Sasuke with civilization no where to be found. Two pair of rivals who have a lot to talk about





	1. Chapter 1

It's been the third rainy day in a row and Sakura has not budge and inch.She's inconsolable. She can't eat,can't bathe,she cant even get up to answer the door.

The door. Someone's knocking on it. An alarm clock reads 4:38 am and leaves her confused. People have been coming over to leave their condolences, usually in the form of lengthy conversations and flowers. Just last week she and Hinata nearly cried for 45 minutes reminiscing about the chunin exams. Kakashi came over twice, he only gave her old pictures. He didn't talk much but his eyes were a slight pink filled with gift.Most notably Iruka always tried to leave food next to the door in her apartment. Iruka is probably the most torn up over this. Who could blame him though,he lost his son, one of the few people in his life gone.

Sakura almost never ate much of the food. 

"Sakura?," a familiar voice asked. "I know it's early, hell I don't even know if you're up,but if you don't mind can I come in? I-i don't know i just feel like i needed to see you"

Ino. It was Ino. The cynical yet kind blonde was here. Sakura didn't know yet,but she craved to see the blond again. Longed to feel joy she knew Ino could bring.

"Co-come in," Sakura croaked "come in".God when was the last time she had water? Sakura bit her chapped lips, she looked a mess right now and she knew it.but it's alright. Ino is here. She can make it feel better. Ino always fought with Sakura over the pettiest things and god did Sakura needed it right now.

The door opened. The warm humidity of a rainy day blew in.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ino walked in and the place was an absolute disaster.It smelled like something died,flower petals and dead leaves were every where,dishes were pilled up and left unclean and Sakura lays on her bed sitting next to her window with an aura of gloom. Ino couldn't put it into words, but she wanted to help.Every thing around Konoha has been so gray,even the normally strong headed Rock Lee was affected. It was spring for god's sake! She missed the boys, she wasn't as close as Sakura, but they were close friends. Close enough for Ino to know that this fate for them was probable. A bond so strong that not even death could break it.She wishes she could feel that.

But the inevitable was inevitable and sitting around moping won't get anything done, and she wont formally admit it but Ino cares for her self proclaimed rival deeply. Seeing Sakura like this affects her more than it should. Ino closes the door behind her and makes her way over to her.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Ino cursed " Rocky are you okay". Rocky, a nickname she only uses to tease Sakura or when she wants to baby her. 

Sakura just looked in her eyes to get the point across.The look in Sakura's eyes. Ino didn't know what to do but hold her friend. Hold her tight so she doesn't lose anymore of her. She gives Sakura whispers of comfort in her embrace.She runs her hands through her pink hair.She rocks them back and forward softly.

She cant tell Sakura is crying. She starts to cry too. She doesn't know why.

They both fell asleep like this  
//////

Sakura doesn't know when she started to sob,but it was almost like Ino's embrace told her that every thing was okay. Her face was throbbing with how hard she was crying. She doesnt deserve this. Sakura is someone who deserves to be alone. Sakura doesnt deserve to burden Ino like this. Sakura doesnt deserve to make Ino cry.

She wanted to push Ino away, but the soft heart beat slowly sang her to sleep.


	2. In My Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad fic where Ino takes care of Sakura but they're both sad. :(. Originally supposed to be in chapter 1 but i got way too tired to finish.

Running bath water and the slight scent of that off brand soap Sakura was using. This is the only thing Ino feels she can do. Talking, it's too early for talking and trying to clean up by her self seems like an impossible feat.

Ino turned off the faucet. It seemed like a pretty good bath she has to admit. When she gets home she'll take one. She hasn't taken a bath in a while.

" U-um Sakura," Ino croaks out,the silence was killing her voice "the bath is ready,i'll be up front if you need me".

Ino heads from out of the bathroom to head to the living room,but is stopped in the hallway by Sakura. 

"I know this is awkward to ask,but would you mind staying with me," Sakura mumbled.

The poor blonde blushed like a tomato. Ino, of course has seen sakura naked,and even bathed with her and a couple of friends at a public bathhouse. This isn't new territory. They're both girls.This shouldn't be too hard,but why does it feel so intimate? Is it because it's the two of them? Just Sakura and Ino? Ino doesn't mind staying with Sakura. She doesn't mind staying with a naked Sakura. Friends do it all the time. She had seen Sai naked, and it really didn't make her feel anything besides confusion on how someone is just that pale. Ino has no reason to say no she guesses.

"Sure,anything for you Sakura", now it's Sakura's turn to blush. 

"I-i mean,I'll stay in there with you,if that's what you want of course" Ino added. Smooth.

Sakura hurried into the bathroom and Ino followed after. Ino immediately turned around, for Sakura's sake of course.

"You don't have to do that," Sakura insisted.

"I know that dummy," Ino responded. Dummy. Maybe she's getting comfortable enough to joke around.Maybe comfortable enough to turn around. She did.

"Take a picture and it'll last longer Ino" Sakura said while continuing to undress. 

"Whatever just get in the tub," Ino weakly retorted, "Not to brag but I make some of the best baths in konoha, you'll never find one like this one."

It was oddly intimate to be able to joke like this.Intimate to see Sakura like this. Intimate to want to see Sakura like this.

\-----------

Sakura wasn't expecting Ino to stay. She wanted her too and she's glad. Nothing has felt right for the past few weeks. She doesn't even now if the past few weeks were real,but this bath is nice. So nice,and cozy Sakura can feel her self dozing off. In any other circumstance she'd rather jump out off a window naked than fall asleep in her bath.She maybe strong but her immunity to colds is not. But Ino is here, she can trust Ino to wake her before the water gets cold.

Or not. Ino seems to also be dozing off,head in her hands on the side of the tub. That dummy coming over here at like 4 in the morning. Why such an odd time?

"Hey stupid, you're supposed to make sure i don't catch a cold" 

Ino oppened her eyes and smiled.She looked almost kissable.

" 'S just so warm, might have to run one for myself"

" Join me then," Sakura stated in a soft tone. Ino blushed red,she was so cute. Sakura's cute little tomato.

"Maybe I will,but I gotta wash those sheets,they were stinky" Ino said while getting up.

" Leaving already?"

"It's been fifteen minutes,we have a lot of stuff to do, I'm sure you'd want some breakfast right," Ino asked while getting u to leave, " You're usual right?"

Sakura nodded. She needed this.She needed Ino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn remember when i said id post chapter two ze next day. gaydies i have no coherent posting schedule. I promise i will start to make chapters longer.  
in ze next chapter we will be checking on the presumed deceased.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot shorter than what i anticipated but I have school so :/. Sasuke and Naruto are also apart of the story we wont get to them until like chapter 3 or 4. Also sorry if this is shitty this is a 10 pm idea and my first fan fiction and i have no clue where im gonna take it


End file.
